


Крепче стали, нежнее пуха

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: В доме Хейлов Стайлз нашел жестяную коробку из-под печенья, а в ней - кое-что похлеще самой забористой наркоты





	Крепче стали, нежнее пуха

В чертей Стайлз не верил в принципе и потому никогда не валил на них вину за свои опрометчивые поступки. За язык его дергали не черти, под локоть тоже толкали не они, и в левое ухо не нашептывали предложений прогуляться ночью в лес на поиски второй половины Лоры Хейл, точнее, ее тела, ведь сестра Дерека не успела выйти замуж. Ответственность лежала на Стайлзовом СДВГ. Ну... Частично на СДВГ и в значительной степени на столь же врожденном любопытстве. Он давно смотрел правде в глаза и не называл свое любопытство любознательностью даже про себя. Какой смысл в самообмане? Да, он был любопытен, умен, хоть и легко отвлекался, очень хотел, чтобы у папы, Скотта и волчьей команды все было в порядке, и секса. И молочный коктейль. Еще нос чесался просто адски, но это желание он запросто удовлетворил, не сходя с места: яростно потер кончик серединой ладони. Стайлз поморщился. Похоже, общение с вервульфами сказывалось на обонянии (или он выдавал желаемое за действительное), потому что из-под слоя «увлажняющего гипоаллергенного мыла без искусственных красителей и отдушки» отчетливо пахло спермой, а ведь он взял за правило после дрочки мыть руки на хирургический манер, чуть ли не до локтя. Если не померещилось, то не удивительно, что у Дерека при виде него вечно вытягивается морда. В смысле, лицо. Собачьи шутки собачьими шутками, но отпускать их имело смысл только при наличии благодарной, т.е. наоборот, совсем за них неблагодарной аудитории. Черт-черт-черт! Он опять завис!  
Стайлз подергал носом, встряхнулся всем телом от макушки до воображаемого кончика хвоста и полез дальше в дыру в полу под лестницей, ведущей на полуразрушенный второй этаж в доме Хейлов. Если навести фонарик в телефоне определенным образом, из-под обломков и припорошенной пылью сажи что-то подмигивало.   
Вообще-то он пришел донимать Дерека уговорами о переезде в местечко с водопроводом и электричеством, но Дерек не показывался, а дыра так и манила. Он снова почесал нос и, вытянувшись на животе, подцепил кое-как ту поблескивающую штуку – помятую жестяную коробку от печенья, судя по весу, пустую, но Стайлз поддел пыльную исцарапанную крышку с пасторальным пейзажем и заглянул внутрь.  
Сначала показалось, что там и впрямь ничего не было. Стенки и дно жизнерадостно отливали желтым золотом, оно немного бликовало, и Стайлз не сразу заметил крошечный клочок чего-то белого. Несколько волокон не то пуха, не то стекловаты или, может, сахарной ваты... плесени? висели в уголке, не касаясь металла, словно и не слыхивали о законах притяжения. Клочок посверкивал хрустальными искрами, как снежинки на отфотошопленных фотографиях в интернете, и был настолько несчастный с виду, что Стайлз шмыгнул носом и осторожно притронулся пальцем, ожидая холода или укола, или разряда тока. Но нет, его не отбросило к противоположной стене, не ужалило по-осиному, наоборот, накатила такая нежность, что защипало в глазах. Когда Стайлз отдернул руку, чтобы смахнуть слезы, клочок словно бы стал больше, и теперь не приходилось приглядываться, чтобы различить радужные блики на одуванчиково-тонких пушинках.  
Ни о чертях, ни о любопытстве, которое сгубило кошку, ни даже о молочном коктейле или о том, чтобы подрочить, когда отец уйдет на работу, Стайлз больше не думал. Он просто аккуратно закрыл крышку и положил коробку с пухом в свой рюкзак. Забыл он и о своем желании довести Дерека до переезда в жилище без дыр в крыше. Все это отступило на второй план, потому что его как будто обнимал кто-то невидимый, кто-то, кого не обнимали сто лет.  
В Википедии говорилось, что если обниматься двадцать минут, выделяется окситоцин. Двадцать минут объятий в день – необходимый человеческому существу минимум, и Стайлз, как никто, знал, что такое дефицит окситоцина, поэтому он собирался насладиться каждой выделившейся каплей и только потом разбираться. Может, и глупо. Может, даже опасно, но вряд ли оно сработало бы вроде героина, а если и так, с первого раза он не подсядет. Но господи, как хорошо… Стайлз будто грелся на солнышке у себя на заднем дворе, и мама… мама гладила его по волосам. Он трясся в своем джипе, купаясь в этом тепле, и изо всех сил надеялся, что тот самый кто-то, кого не обнимали сто лет, чувствует то же самое.   
Шанс подонимать Дерека выпал лишь в выходные, когда он тренировал за домом свою стаю, а Стайлз приперся без приглашения и водрузился на верхнюю ступеньку наполовину проваленного крыльца. Он жаловался на сажу, запах, грязь, скрип и ненадежность досок – на все подряд, как вредный дед, зная, что его услышат, пусть и не подадут виду, и закончил тем, что свалился с адским грохотом, ступив на прогнившую половицу. Дерек вздернул его за шкирку, как щенка, ожег гневным взглядом и сволок на траву – в безопасность. За секунду, когда его пальцы касались кожи на Стайлзовом загривке, удалось поймать то самое ощущение солнечного тепла и ласки. Долбаной ласки! Стайлз потом почти возненавидел себя, но что он мог поделать? Факты оставались фактами: он трогал пух в мятой коробке от печенья, Дерек Хейл касался его шеи между линией роста волос и воротом рубашки, что вызывало одни и те же эмоции. Нужен был третий раз, чтобы Стайлз перестал считать это простым совпадением.   
Случай представился через пару дней, когда Дерек, у которого волосы не торчали надо лбом залитой лаком утиной гузкой, а лежали мягкой волной, которую так и хотелось потрогать, схватил его за руку, стоило протянуть ее к радио в камаро. Знакомая нежность хлынула неудержимым потоком и, конечно, унесла Стайлза далеко от почти несуществующего самоконтроля. Ничего удивительного, что он уронил пакет с картошкой спиральками и, потеряв равновесие, навалился Дереку на плечо. Хорошо хоть, слюни не пустил.  
\- Стайлз, - где привычное раздражение? Вид у Дерека был какой-то… нахлобученный. Хотелось спросить, что случилось, но это было бы глупо, и он просто отнял руку. Одуряющая атака нежности откатилась, оставив его без сил. Даже аппетит пропал – неужели быстрое привыкание?   
\- М? – он потянулся за картошкой и, конечно, рассыпал половину по полу. Ну, сейчас начнется.  
\- Не ешь эту дрянь.  
От неожиданности Стайлз стукнулся головой о нижнюю часть бардачка и замер, скрючившись.   
\- Отцу ты не даешь ее есть, - продолжал Дерек, - тебе тоже вредно.  
\- Тебе ли не все равно? – огрызнулся Стайлз автоматически и осторожно выпрямился – голова гудела, будто он приложился о гонг, удар в который отмечает начало поединков в боях без правил. Дерек поджал губы и притормозил на знаке «стоп». Здесь поблизости не висело ни одной камеры, о чем знал каждый владелец авто в Бикон Хиллс.   
Дерек отмалчивался до самого дома, а Стайлз демонстративно чавкал жирной соленой картошкой, но она не доставила ему и четверти ожидаемого удовольствия.   
Закинув картонку в ведро, он поднялся к себе и вытащил из корзинки с грязным бельем – самый надежный тайник, если имеешь дело с обостренным обонянием вервульфов - жестяную коробку с пухом. Крышка прилегала неплотно, из-под нее лезло небольшое облачко, манящее искристой мягкостью и безупречной белизной.  
\- Окей, - сказал Стайлз и запустил в нее пальцы.   
Проснулся он уже утром, одетый, уткнувшись лицом в охапку волшебной ваты. За ночь она подросла, и теперь ее хватило бы на приличную подушку. К тому же Стайлз отлично отдохнул:, ему не приснилось ни одного кошмара, да что там, ему вообще ничего не снилось, и холодно тоже не было, словно солнечный свет и мамины объятия грели его ночь напролет.  
Позавтракав второпях - боялся, что пока он уминает хлопья с молочком, Дерек или Скотт, или еще кто из любителей лазать в окна, заберется в спальню и найдет пух, из корзины с постиранным бельем Стайлз выкопал любимую наволочку и поймал в нее пух. Сделать это, не прикасаясь, было ох как не просто, но он справился и аккуратно застегнул четыре маленьких пуговицы. Они честно таращились на него своими дырочками, словно обещали ни за что не выдавать секрет. Получилась отличная подушка, пузатенькая и мягкая, а главное, совсем не подозрительная. Она совершенно естественно смотрелась на кровати и обещала много приятных часов. Осторожность осторожностью, но и интуицию никто не отменял, а она в полный голос орала, что пух безопасен, Стайлз даже озадачился. С него бы сталось принять желаемое за действительное, были прецеденты, так что он подобрал с пола коробку от печенья и сунул ее в рюкзак. По-хорошему, надо стоило прихватить немного пуха: сдвинуть наволочный клапан между пуговками и выдрать из облачного нутра несколько волокон. Казалось бы, чего проще, а рука не поднималась. И страшновато было, а вдруг пух опять возьмет его в нежный плен на несколько часов, день тогда псу под хвост, никакого визита в ветклинику, никакого Дерека в мятой майке. Или, если повезет, без майки. И уж точно не выйдет ради эксперимента потрогать его за что-нибудь. Перед глазами всплыло волшебное видение: между поясом джинсов и задравшейся майкой гладкий мускулистый бок, на полуденном солнышке поблескивающий тонкой пленкой свежего пота - зовущий если не впиться зубами, то скользнуть ладонью и сжать так, чтобы когда уберет руку, на коже остались белые следы от пальцев.   
Из транса его вывело издевательское покашливание, и Стайлз дернулся, чуть не сверзившись на пол вместе с прижатой к груди подушкой.   
\- Разве папа-шериф не научил тебя, что нехорошо брать чужое? - гадко улыбаясь, поинтересовался Питер Хейл с подоконника, словно не обвинял его в краже, а предлагал съесть конфетку и пойти вон в тот фургон посмотреть щенка.  
\- Ну, тебе-то точно не привили навыки пользования звонком на двери. Здороваться еще забыли научить, и как не быть больным ублюдком.  
\- Мои родители состояли в законном браке, - судя по гнусному выражению лица, происходящее доставляло Питеру удовольствие.  
\- То есть ты не отрицаешь, что ты больной!  
\- Предпочитаю не врать себе, - сказал Питер и подпустил в свои радужки убийственного голубого. - И тебе советую.  
Стайлзу мигом все надоело.  
\- Чего надо?   
\- Просто хотел посмотреть тебе в глаза этим чудесным утром. Они у тебя очень красивые, - Стайлз почувствовал, как наливаются румянцем щеки, - ты знал, что если свет упадет правильно, они светятся золотом, почти как у беты? Потрясающее зрелище, - Питер повел носом, отчего сделался похож на Ганнибала Лектера в исполнении Хопкинса, вот только Стайлз не желал отыгрывать Клариссу - куда ему до Джоди Фостер, - аромат еще лучше.  
Питер встал и сделал шаг к нему, после чего Стайлз понял, что не сможет сохранить лицо. Его уже трясло.  
\- У меня тут аконит и...  
\- Дерек со мной согласен, но он трус и в отличие от меня не скажет тебе об этом. А ты не спросишь.  
\- ... рябина, и бита, - она стояла в углу, он бы ни за что не успел до нее добраться, вздумай Питер схватить его. - И Дерек...  
\- Что Дерек? - Питер по-собачьи склонил голову набок и безмятежно улыбнулся.  
\- Снова разорвет тебе горло.  
\- Похоже, ты в этом уверен.  
Стайлз выпрямился и отложил подушку. Как ни странно, он действительно был уверен, что Дерек за Стайлза раздерет Питера на клочки, жаль только ему не удастся насладиться зрелищем.  
Питер деланно вздохнул и отступил обратно к окну.  
\- Спроси его, Стайлз. Или, если не осмелишься, а не знать станет совсем нестерпимо, спроси у меня, что ты нашел в нашем доме под лестницей. Может быть, я тебе расскажу.  
С грацией гимнаста он выскользнул за окно, но, не успел Стайлз выдохнуть с облегчением, снова заглянул в комнату:  
\- Вот сейчас свет падает правильно.  
*  
Спрашивать у Питера совсем не хотелось. Он врал, лгал и обманывал с той легкостью, с которой нормальные люди дышат, а если и говорил правду, то приправлял ее немалой долей вымысла, причем, опасного, он неминуемо настигнет и цапнет за жопу в самый неподходящий момент. А для Питера как раз подходящий. Дерек, конечно, порычит, поугрожает, может быть, даже потолкается, но в худшем случае просто отмолчится, так что выбор был очевиден. Стайлз взял рюкзак с коробкой, бумажник и ключи от джипа. Проверил, заряжен ли телефон – два деления, хватит до вечера, если вести себя разумно.  
Здраво рассудив, что любое существо сытое добрее голодного, Стайлз заехал в любимую закусочную за бургерами. По его расчетам трех должно было хватить, а если нет, то, увы, купюры не появлялись в бумажнике сами собой, придется залить водичкой и надеяться, что булки распухнут, займут свободное место в желудке, пошлют в мозг сигналы насыщения и довольства, нужно лишь проявить терпение и подождать двадцать минут. Именно столько, если верить интернету, уходило у организма на осознание сытости.  
К счастью, тратиться не понадобилось: Дерек обнаружился в дальней от входа кабинке, перед ним стояла корзинка с остатками картошки-фри, на тарелке зеленел краешек салатного листа из бургера, а в стакане с розовым молочным коктейлем таяло мороженое.  
\- Я тоже люблю клубничный, - сообщил Стайлз, плюхнувшись на скрипучий вишневый винил напротив Дерека. Выглядел он и впрямь расслабленным, даже волосы снова лежали надо лбом, а не топорщились нагеленной щеткой. Когда стакан медленно придвинулся к нему, оставив на поцарапанном пластике стола след из конденсата, Стайлз уронил челюсть. Эксперимента ради он выхватил из корзинки палочку картошки-фри и демонстративно окунул в милк-шейк. Дерек и ухом не повел, просто дожевал и откинулся на спинку дивана. Если постараться, то в положении бровей и том, как подрагивали уголки губ, читалось что-то вроде улыбки. Воображаемый синяк на отбитой нижней части Стайлзова подбородка дорос до размеров штата Техас, но это не мешало есть, и он ел. И пил – коктейль казался особенно вкусным, Стайлз елозил губами по соломинке и морщил нос от удовольствия, а Дерек смотрел на него и ничего не говорил, даже не шевелился, только крылья носа двигались на каждом долгом вдохе.  
После коктейля стало слишком холодно в желудке, чтобы он мог усидеть спокойно. Стайлз поерзал, стараясь трением своей костлявой задницы извлечь из старого дивана скрип позатейливей, потом все же вынул из рюкзака и толкнул к Дереку жестяную коробку. Дерек напрягся. Плечи мгновенно закаменели, брови насупились, рот сжался. Обладай его челка свободой воли, ощетинилась бы агрессивным ежом.  
\- Я не нарочно, она блестела на меня из темноты, крышка еле держалась. На моем месте ты бы тоже залез под лестницу, чтобы посмотреть, что там! А кстати, что там? В смысле, что там было, потому что оно теперь в безопасном месте у меня дома, - Стайлз беспомощно сглотнул и стукнулся лбом о стол.  
Дерек помолчал с минуту – лежание мордой вниз на липком пластике успело надоесть до щекотки в носу – и встал с нарочитым скрипом винила. Рядом с пустым стаканом упала купюра.  
\- Поехали.  
\- Куда? – Стайлз и не думал вставать, жизнь ему была все еще дорога, а судя по лицу и голосу Дерека, еда не сработала.  
\- К тебе, - Дерек поднял его за локоть и потащил к выходу. Может, стоило позвать на помощь?  
Конечно, никого он не позвал – не то чтобы очень покорно, но и без заметного сопротивления позволил дотянуть себя до машины и даже запихнулся за руль. Как ни странно, он ни разу не споткнулся, не стукнулся головой о дверь и даже на руке не должно было остаться ни следа, потому что Дерек держал почти нежно. То есть он держал, и Стайлз не сумел бы (не хотел) вырваться, но пальцы не давили, не делали больно. Если бы Стайлз и заработал синяки, то по своей вине.  
По дороге домой они молчали. Стайлз косил в зеркало, не в силах оторваться от движения Дерековой челки надо лбом и от того, как ласково солнечные лучи касались его лица – хотелось растопырить пальцы и взять всей ладонью, чтобы поместилось побольше: и нежная кожа на висках, и потемневшие от бритвы щеки, и твердые скулы, и губы. Раньше он всегда отвлекался на красноречивые брови, они передавали малейшее изменение настроения, а потом обратил внимание, как приливает цвет к губам Дерека, когда тот взволнован – так у возбужденной кошки темнеет нос и подушечки лап – и с тех пор уже не мог не смотреть на них. Сейчас они пылали, как напомаженные. Стайлз представил, как прижимает их указательным и безымянным пальцем – напряженные, теплые, верхняя немного влажная – и чуть не проехал поворот на свою улицу.  
В комнату Дерек тоже дотянул его на буксире. Стайлз зацепился за пару ступенек, но был пойман в полете.  
\- Где, - как обычно, без выражения сказал Дерек.  
Стайлз пожал плечами. Во-первых, чтобы размяться, а во-вторых, чтобы некоторым жизнь малиной не казалась. Если эти некоторые не в состоянии найти пух по запаху, то пусть помучаются. Приятно в кои-то веки почувствовать себя на равных с альфой.   
Дерек включил глаза. Теперь на его лице горели красным губы и радужки – два разных оттенка, от которых у Стайлза взмокло в подмышках, а во рту наоборот пересохло. Он сглотнул с щелчком в горле и махнул рукой в сторону кровати, побоялся, что даст петуха, если попробует сказать словами. Дерек не двинулся с места.   
\- Ты взял ее в постель, - проронил он. – Ты с ней спал.  
\- Чисто технически, - голос отмер, - и в постель положил только утром. Я проводил инспекцию и заснул в процессе, а потом… ну… сам видишь.  
Стайлз откопал под одеялом наволочку с пухом и протянул Дереку, который таращился на нее, не предпринимая попыток взять в руки.  
\- Оно подросло с тех пор, как я нашел его. Кстати, что это и почему оно, - Стайлз расстегнул одну пуговицу на наволочке и запустил в пушистое белое нутро пальцы, - такое… трогательное? В смысле, его постоянно хочется трогать, как будто в целом мире нет ничего лучше. Попробуй сам, - пока его не подхватила волна ласковой теплой радости, он взял Дерека за запястье и сунул в наволочку, не встретив сопротивления. Под пальцами горячо бился пульс.  
Однажды Стайлзу попалось в интернете видео с енотом и сахарной ватой. Мохнатый дурачок сунул комок ваты в воду, и она растаяла. У бедняги была такая озадаченная морда, что Стайлз смеялся, пока не свело щеки. То, что происходило сейчас, было кармическим наказанием, не иначе, потому что пух в наволочке исчезал прямо на глазах. Там, где он соприкасался с кожей Дерека, возникало что-то вроде тумана, подушка стремительно худела и через минуту обвисла унылым пустым мешком. Наверное физиономия у Стайлза сейчас была, точь-в-точь как у того енота, он бы не удивился, если бы вокруг глаз потемнело, потому что нос дергался сам собой, только что усы не выросли и не встопорщились от возмущения. Пух, его любимый пушочек, отрада ночей и сердца, испарился! Нет больше волшебного, нежного, искристого пуха, был да сплыл весь, до последней ворсинки… А вот это мы еще посмотрим! Стайлз выхватил наволочку и залез туда головой, сканируя каждый квадратный дюйм, да где там. Когда он вынырнул, Дерек сидел на полу и, опершись локтями на колени, держался за волосы, словно боялся отпустить. От ушей исходило нежное розовое сияние, и Стайлз завис на пару секунд. Он видел, как горят глаза: красным, желтым и голубым, но чтобы уши светились вот таким безупречным розовым, было в новинку.   
\- У тебя розовые уши, - сообщил он, когда отвис. – И скулы, может щеки целиком, но под щетиной не поймешь. Куда ты дел мой пух?  
\- Он не твой.  
\- Еще скажи, что твой.  
Дерек прикрыл глаза – веки тоже покрывала розовость, будто косметическими тенями, отчего ресницы казались особенно густыми и длинными. Вздохнули они в унисон.   
\- Это не пух.  
\- А что? – Няшного удивленного енота из видео сметало торнадо возмущения. Стайлз набрал полную грудь воздуха и открыл рот, но Дерек его перебил:  
\- Милота.   
\- А подробнее? Ты обещал мне ответы, а вместо них испарил весь мой волшебный пушок, я его растил, холил и лелеял, а ты одним прикосновением пустил мой труд псу под хвост! – На самом деле, конечно, никто не обещал ему никаких ответов, но вдруг Дерек забыл и расколется. Вероятность стремилась к нулю, но попытка не пытка. К тому же уши… если они отвлекали Стайлза, значит, и Дерек не мог не чувствовать, что происходит что-то необычное, уж он-то прекрасно умел владеть собой и осознавал все, что делало его тело, но Дерек лишь воззрился на него, как на виноватого во всех бедах Вселенной, а потом встал, пошатываясь, и вышел за дверь.  
\- Что, окна тебе больше не по вкусу?!  
Дерек даже не обернулся, Стайлз слушал его неуверенные шаги на лестнице, но пойти следом почему-то не мог, словно прирос к месту. Только когда хлопнула входная дверь, он, гневно топая, спустился на кухню и вытащил из ящика мешки для мусора – матовые и черные, в самый раз.  
Лампочки в ванной были самые мощные, поэтому он свернул преклонных лет махровый коврик и на его месте расстелил мусорный мешок, старательно расправив каждую складку. Потом Стайлз принес наволочку и сперва вытряс, а потом и протер ее нутро намоченной под краном ладонью, которую потом вытер о тот же мешок. Ему хватило бы единственной ниточки, одного волоска, он и его нашел, и он его… спас? Стайлз бережно подцепил пинцетом едва заметную пушинку и, оттянув ворот из без того задрипаной футболки, положил себе на грудь. Готовый к натиску нежности, он ничего не почувствовал и едва не опустил руки. Завтра, сказал он себе, я расстроюсь завтра. Или нет, подал голос неистребимый оптимист где-то в глубине души. Интуиция не то чтобы молчала, она предпочла сохранить нейтралитет.   
Проснулся Стайлз в полнейшем блаженстве. Наверное, нерожденные дети в утробе счастливой фактом своей беременности матери чувствовали нечто подобное – принятие, ожидание и радость от того, что они есть или скоро будут, тепло и покой. Ворсинка выросла до размеров футбольного мяча, и что это значило, Стайлз не знал. Он сложил пух – милоту! – в ту же наволочку, аккуратно заправил постель и поехал к Питеру.  
\- Что такое милота? – спросил он с порога.  
\- И тебе здравствовать, - улыбнулся Питер, пропуская его в квартиру, о которой, наверное, Стайлзу знать не полагалось. – Хочешь чего-нибудь? Кофе, сок, секс? Прости, укус больше не предложу, но если ты сам попросишь, отказывать не стану.  
Глядя в глумливые голубые глаза, Стайлз сел на слишком мягкий диван и оскалился:  
\- Милота.  
Бежевый плюш подушек засасывал, как болото. Если бы Питер бросился, он не успел бы выбраться из уютной ловушки, он был абсолютно беспомощен здесь, и это бесило.   
\- Ты все же попытался поговорить с Дереком.  
Боже, как трудно давалось молчание!  
\- Я горжусь тобой.  
Что? Стайлз чуть не подавился словами, воздухом, нетерпением – он даже подался вперед и почти высвободился из диванной глубины, но она держала крепко, а Питер перестал улыбаться и как-то перестал… что-то делать. Стайлз не понял, что изменилось, но Питер выглядел иначе и стало не так страшно.  
\- Милота, - повторил он, повинуясь своему нетерпению.   
\- Милота это часть Дерека, он с ней родился, точнее в ней, как в облаке. Я любил всех племянников, но он был самым милым малышом во вселенной, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Ему легко прощалось все, вообще все, даже когда он козлил не по-детски. Справедливости ради, лет до семи он был сущим ангелом, ну, насколько маленький оборотень может быть ангелом, а потом пошло-поехало – безнаказанность развращает. Мы не придавали большого значения, ну, милота, ну, невозможно устоять перед Дереком, если он чего-то хочет… Нас мало волновала природа этой штуки. Потом случилась Пейдж, и после ее смерти милота Дерека сначала стала усыхать, а потом как разрослась. Если бы я знал, что это из-за Кейт, если бы обратил внимание на то, как она то тает, то раздувается, как воздушный шар… Мы уже горели, когда я нашел у него под кроватью последний клочок, он уменьшался на глазах. Кажется, то, что я сунул его в коробку и запихал в тайник, было моим последним осознанным действием. Когда я очнулся, я ничего не помнил о милоте Дерека, меня волновало собственное выживание, но теперь ситуация изменилась, ты нашел коробку, и Дерек, - Питер расправил плечи и снова улыбнулся, показав слишком острые зубы, - немного оправился. Сейчас подходящее время.  
\- Для чего? – поддался Стайлз  
\- Для жизни. Он заслуживает быть самим собой, ты не находишь? – Питер пристально смотрел на него, крылья его носа шевелились, словно он пытался прочитать мысли по запаху.  
\- Почему она растет, когда я ее трогаю? – спросил Стайлз. Почему мне так хорошо? Кажется, Питер ожидал какого-то другого вопроса, потому что он опять перестал улыбаться. Стайлз напрягся. Все же, стоило вылезти из диванной трясины. Конечно, если бы Питеру вздумалось на него броситься, он не успел бы ни убежать, ни защититься – а ведь у Стайлза в кармане лежал мешочек с рябиной, который он и не подумал развязать, когда нажал на кнопку звонка.  
\- Потому что ты его любишь, - со странным выражением лица сказал Питер. У Стайлза заколотилось сердце. Питер говорил правду, но до сих пор он не решался назвать свои чувства к Дереку любовью, максимум, готов был признать, что хочет его. А кто бы не захотел? Любое заинтересованное в мужском поле существо истекло бы слюнями при виде Дерека, в этом Стайлз не сомневался.   
\- А ты нет?  
\- Я его виню, - пожал плечами Питер. – Тебе не в чем.   
Голова отказалась работать. Потом Стайлз себя вздует за тупость и беспечность, но сейчас он не мог складывать два и два, простейшие выводы ускользали, словно он разучился думать.   
\- Зачем тебе это все? Почему ты мне рассказываешь?  
Питер надвинулся на него, сияя бешеной синевой глаз и адской белизной улыбки и медленно, выделяя слоги, проговорил:  
\- Ты его любишь.   
Стайлз моргнул. Питер отодвинулся и закатил глаза.  
\- Он сильнее тебя, тебе нужно преимущество.  
Стайлз решил отложить эту мысль на потом. Вообще, ему не нравилась сама идея манипуляций в отношениях, но Дерек действительно был сильнее и, поскольку Стайлз явно ценил возможность быть вместе больше него, ему не повредил бы туз в рукаве. Или нет.  
\- А на меня ты, значит, не злишься, - протянул он.  
\- Если ты о том коктейле, то ты прав, я предпочитаю не смешивать. Однако же я тогда пребывал не в себе, накосячил и получил в целом за дело. Простишь меня?  
\- Дерек тоже накосячил. Простишь его?  
Питер поднялся и отвернулся к окну. Солнечные лучи облили его светящимся контуром, подчеркивая каждую линию. Было красиво и страшно, потому что язык снова опередил мысли и сравнивать не стоило.   
\- Тебе пора.  
Стайлз выбрался из диванной трясины и с облегчением пошел к двери.   
\- Ты тоже любишь его, - сказал он на пороге, хотя хватило бы простого «спасибо, пока». Эта революционная мысль не давала ему скатиться в панику, пока он ехал обратно домой, выгребал из наволочки милоту и утрамбовывал ее в коробку от печенья – она здорово распухла, пришлось надеть на руки пакеты и примотать крышку скотчем, потому что он не хотел, чтобы его укачало на волнах нежности. Да и Дерек, наверное, не оценил бы, мало ли, чем он занимался. На пути к дому Хейлов его все же одолело беспокойство. Конечно, Дерек ничего ему не сделает – повода нет, но со времен стриптиза для Дэнни Стайлз еще никогда так не вторгался в его личную жизнь, хоть на сей раз это и получилось совершенно случайно.   
Тишину нарушало только мирное птичье чириканье, дом казался пустым, как и положено полуразрушенным обгорелым руинам, и Стайлз, не теряя времени даром, полез в дыру под лестницей. Одной рукой он прижимал к груди коробку, другой подтягивал себя вперед, отталкиваясь коленями от изломанного грязного пола. Пахло гарью и пылью и немного нагретой жестью от коробки с милотой. Когда лезть дальше стало некуда, он разгреб мусор, чтобы положить коробку в получившуюся ямку, и тут что-то схватило его за ногу и потащило с бешеной скоростью. Не прошло и секунды, как он уже щурился на льющийся в окно свет, лежа на спине у ног… не то чтобы очень хмурого Дерека.   
\- Обязательно надо пугать, да? Обязательно тащить пузом по обломкам, чтобы ногти посрывал, разодрал рубашку и отбил ребра, чтобы сердце выбило передние зубы, - Дерек с интересом слушал перечисление своих гнусных целей и ни словом не возражал. Солнечные лучи пускали по его волосам яркие блики, – занозы повпивались во все.  
\- Сам ты заноза.  
\- В заднице? – с надеждой поинтересовался Стайлз и сел. Движение отозвалось в помятой груди. – Серьезно, мог бы и поласковее.  
\- Занозы только так и вытаскивают: раз, и все, - сообщил Дерек.  
\- Мда, вот как после подобного поступать по совести. Я хотел восстановить статус кво, а ты… - Стайлз нащупал коробку и кинул ее прямо в самодовольную Дерекову физиономию, - никакой благодарности, как обычно. Пора бы мне уже привыкнуть.  
Дерек, конечно, поймал коробку, и Стайлз наконец заметил, каким он был о сих пор расслабленным и мягким. Да черт возьми, он почти улыбался! И вот теперь он снова закрылся и напрягся. Кончик когтя взрезал скотч, и милота вырвалась из-под крышки. От неожиданности Дерек дернулся, белый пушистый ком вывалился и, подхваченный ветерком, спланировал Стайлзу в лицо.  
Никогда прежде его не накрывало настолько буквально. Ласковое тепло с тихим всплеском поглотило его целиком, скользнув по макушке и затылку за воротник, прокатилось по позвоночнику и растеклось по коже, обняло, прильнуло к груди и к спине. Это было, как если бы терапия сработала. Как если бы мама не умерла. Как если бы он все еще был нужен Скотту. Как если бы Дерек его любил.  
Понежившись несколько секунд, он отер пух с лица и протянул Дереку. Дерек сильнее только физически, а это почти не важно.   
Невесомый ком размылся в посверкивающий перламутровыми искрами туман вокруг пальцев Дерека и медленно впитался. Дерек молчал, лишь дышал, как после очень долгой пробежки. Стайлз уставился на жилку на шее: она билась. Совершенно ничего особенного, простое движение, признак жизни. Ему все еще было хорошо после ударной дозы окситоцина.  
\- Ну, я пойду, - сказал он, по-прежнему лежа на грязном полу. Прозвучало слишком уж вопросительно, а Дерек даже глазом не моргнул, только билась жилка: тук-тук, тук-тук, тук, тук. Неровно. – Или полежу еще немного. У тебя очень удобный пол, тебе говорили? Он прямо создан, чтобы на нем лежали на спине после того, как здорово отбили ребра о выбоины и пообтерли сажу.   
Дерек моргнул. Пустая мятая коробка из-под печенья пустила на стену солнечный зайчик – тот же оттенок золота, что искры в глазах Дерека. Стайлз, должно быть завис, потому что пропустил, как Дерек наклонился и сел, положил коробку на пол и лег. Он просто опустил веки и тут же поднял, а Дерек уже лежал рядом и самыми кончиками пальцев касался середины его ладони.  
Теперь накрыло обоих.  
*  
Минуло десять лет с тех пор, как Стайлз отдал Дереку милоту – так себе годовщина, потому что сошлись они года через три, когда Стайлз приехал на каникулы, а Дерек был как раз между подружками, и как-то так все совпало, что им ничего не оставалось, кроме как смириться и, наконец, посмотреть правде в глаза. Хотя, конечно, никуда они не смотрели, а трахались, как если бы спасали человечество. Ну, Стайлз-то старался исключительно ради себя себя самого и Дерека. Ради чего старался Дерек, он предпочитал не думать, чтобы не расстраиваться. Ну, просто на всякий случай. Не то чтобы у него были поводы.   
\- У меня седина в бороде, - сказал Дерек, разглядывая селфи.  
Стайлз, не открывая глаз, отобрал у него телефон и навалился сверху.   
\- Это милота, - пробормотал он в подключичную ямку, - вылезла наконец.  
Ему было прекрасно.


End file.
